Skills
'Skill's determine the abilities of a character and their prowess with weapons and armors. They are improved with Skill Points, which are obtained upon leveling up. Legend of Grimrock There are three different sets, one for each of the Classes: * Warrior Skills (Athletics, Armors, Axes, Maces, Swords, Unarmed Combat) * Rogue Skills (Assassination, Daggers, Dodge, Missile Weapons, Throwing Weapons, Unarmed Combat) * Mage Skills (Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Spellcraft, Staff Defense) A fourth set, Ranger Skills, is exclusive to Toorum, and holds a mix of the Warrior and Mage Skills. Upon leveling up, each character receives 4 Skill Points to distribute among their Skills. Each Skill can be increased to 50. Legend of Grimrock 2 Instead of each Class being assigned certain trees, all Skills are available regardless of Class. Leveling up gives each character 1 Skill Point, and each Skill can be increased to 5. Alchemy A higher skill level in Alchemy allows you to brew a wider range of potions. To craft potions you also need herbs and a Mortar and Pestle. At 4th skill level you brew stronger healing potions and energy potions. At 5th skill level, when you craft bombs you get three bombs instead of one. Athletics Increases your health by 20 for each skill point. At 3rd skill level your carrying capacity is increased by 15 kg. Concentration Increases your energy by 20 for each skill point. At 3rd level your Energy regeneration rate is increased by 25% while resting. Light Weapons Increases damage of Light Weapons by 20% for each skill point. At 3rd level you can dual wield Light Weapons as long one of them is a dagger. At 5th skill level you can dual wield any Light Weapons. When dual wielding you suffer a 40% penalty to weapon damage. Heavy Weapons Increases damage of Heavy Weapons by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you can wield two-handed weapons in one hand. Missile Weapons Increases damage of Missile Weapons by 20% for each skill point. At 4th skill level your Missile Weapon attacks ignore 20 points of an enemy's armor. Throwing Increases damage of Throwing Weapons by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you can throw weapons from both hands with one action. Firearms Increases range of firearm attacks by 1 square for each skill point. Also decreases the chance of a firearm malfunctioning. At 5th skill level you achieve firearm mastery and do not suffer from firearm malfunctions anymore. Accuracy Increases your Accuracy by 10 for each skill point. At 2nd skill level you can perform melee attacks from the back row. Critical Improves your chance of scoring a critical hit with melee, ranged, throwing or firearm attacks by 3% for each skill point. At 3rd level you can backstab an enemy with a dagger and deal triple damage. At 5th level you can backstab with any Light Weapon. Armor Increases protection of armor pieces equipped by 5% for each skill point. At 2nd skill level you are proficient with Light Armor and can wear it without penalties. Similarly at 4th skill level you can wear Heavy Armor without penalties. Dodge Increases evasion by 3 for each skill point. At 3rd skill level, the cooldown period for all your actions is decreased by 10%. Fire Magic Increases damage of fire spells by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you gain Resist Fire +50. Air Magic Increases damage of air spells by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you gain Resist Shock +50. Earth Magic Increases damage of earth spells by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you gain Resist Poison +50. Water Magic Increases damage of water spells by 20% for each skill point. At 5th skill level you gain Resist Cold +50. Category:Character